Let Me In
by xxluckycharmxx
Summary: Gabriella Montez is shy & deaf and only trusts her brothers and parents. Can Troy Bolton break that barrier? A TROYELLA!
1. Trailer

**A/N: hey guys, I deleted my other story 'That's My Daughter' coz I wasn't getting enough reviews for it but hopefully I should be able to get reviews for this one.**

**Summary: Gabriella Montez is shy & deaf and only trusts her brothers and parents. Can Troy Bolton break that barrier?**

**Trailer:**

**She only trust her family not anyone else**

Shows Gabi laughing & talking with her twin brother and older bro's in sign language while hiding away from others

**He trusts his family **_**and friends**_

Shows Troy Bolton, laughing with his friends and playing basketball with his dad.

**Then she started his school with her twin**

Shows Gabi feeling nervous standing infront of EH, while her bro comforts her.

**He felt an instant attraction towards her**

Shows Troy staring at her while his friends are trying to get his attention

**Troy tries to break the barrier**

Shows them holding hands and laughing

**But she felt too shy towards him**

Shows Gabi running away when Troy tries to talk to her.

**Can he ever get through to her?**

**Starring:**

**Vanessa Hudgens **_**as **_**Gabriella Montez**

Gabi talking in sign language with her father

**Zac Efron **_**as**_** Troy Bolton**

Shows Troy playing basket ball

**Corbin Bleu **_**as**_** Chad Danforth**

Shows Chad massaging his head after Taylor hits him

**Monique Coleman**_** as**_** Taylor Mckessie**

Shows Taylor doing homework

**Ashley Tisdale **_**as**_** Sharpay Evans**

Shows Sharpay in the country club in the spa

**Lucas Gabreel **_**as**_** Ryan Evans**

Shows Ryan doing a dance move

**Adam Saunders **_**as**_** Adam Montez**

Shows him tickling Gabi

**Henry Cavill **_**as**_** Aiden Montez**

Shows Aiden driving his car with girls swooning over him

**&**

**Henry Cavill **_**as**_** Aaron Montez**

Shows Aaron listening to his IPhone

In **'Let Me In'**


	2. The Montez

**The Montez's:**

It was a cold day in November. Maria Montez along with her husband Greg Montez was in the kitchen having breakfast when all of a sudden the door banged open and in came their two youngest children, Adam and Gabriella Montez. The two were twins and were both up and ready to go.

Gabi and Adam were both 17 years old and were gonna be starting their senior year at their new school EH High School today. The two were closest to each other more than anyone, even if they did have a good relationship with their family. They did say that twins were closer than anything

Gabi was the replicate of her mother but had inherited the curly hair from her father. She had brown eyes, brown hair and olive skin which most assumed that she was a Hispanic. She was a brainiac as were here siblings and always got the best grades. She was also deaf and from the age of seven, she had to learn sign language along with her family after a horrible accident that had happened.

Adam was exactly the same except the curly hair. He had straight hair which he spiked up whenever he went out so that girls swooned over him. Being Gabi's twin and one of her older brother's, he thought of it as his job to protect his sister from all the guys that had hurt her. He knew sign language in order to communicate with his sister.

They were born December 24th but Adam was older by 30 seconds which made that this Christmas Eve, they were gonna be 18.

The Montez's had moved from New York to New Mexico, Albuquerque. Back in NY, their oldest Montez children, Aiden and Aaron, who were also twins, were back in college in NYC. They were both 20 and were born December 18th. Aiden was older by 1 minute. They too were really close. Both were ladies men and girls would often flung themselves at them. Being Gabi's older brothers, they too thought of it as their job to protect their sister from all the guys that had hurt her. They knew sign language in order to communicate with their sister.

When they were living in NY, the Montez children were known as the winter babes seeing that they were born in the winter month.

Adam: good morning mom & dad

Greg: morning kids.

Gabi signed good morning to everyone since she didn't see their mouths moving as she was making her breakfast. They signed back and started about their daily jobs.

Maria: hey everyone, Aiden and Aaron phoned this morning and were telling me that since they got a break from their college for being such 'excellent students', they have been given 2 weeks vacation. So they are coming over for the holiday to enjoy some 'quiet time' with us. Isn't that great?

Greg: yh that is. When are they coming?

Maria: well they told me that they will fax us the details as soon as they book their tickets.

Adam: kool. Well Gabi, he turned to his sister, you ready to start a new day at a new school he signed.

Gabi signed back: no

Adam signed: come on, you will do fine. Mom and dad have spoken to all the teachers over there so no-one will do anything to you. Besides, I'm here too so I will take care of you.

Gabi signed: but everyone will tease me and laugh at me.

Greg signed: baby brie, you will do fine. Adam is there right and I'm sure that the teachers will tell your homeroom class about your situation. And I'm sure that you will make friends as well. You have to try Ella.

Gabi: fine! She signed

Adam: that's good! Well parents, we are off to school. Bye!

Maria: bye kids.

Gabi signed bye.

She kissed her parents on the cheek and was out of the room. Adam gave his mom a kiss while his dad patted his back.

Greg: take care of ur sister ok.

Adam: i always do.

He left for the front door and him and Gabi were soon gone in Adam's BMW to EH. Greg then kissed his wife and he too went to work.

Maria smiled. She hoped that the move will do her family some good, especially for her daughter, who didn't seem to socialise with anyone but her family. Maria hoped that Gabi wouldn't isolate herself over here down this new town. The point of moving was for Gabi to make friends, not isolate herself like how she done when back in NY and to not stay with her brothers. Maria Montez hoped that her daughter would become more open, even if she was **deaf**.


	3. Introducing the Bolton's

**Introducing the Bolton's:**

Troy Bolton woke up to the sound of alarm clock buzzing in his ear. The clock read 7:00. He banged it & covered his ears with his pillow trying to shut the noise out. Having enough of it, he got out of bed knowing he wasn't gonna win against the clock. He headed towards the bathroom and stripped down all his shorts, entering the shower.

He came out in a towel wrapped around his waist. He put on his boxers and skimmed through his wardrobe. Putting a tight black t-shirt on with dark jeans, he checked himself out in the mirror. At 18 years old, he had a chest that most guys would die for and that every girl luved. His body was muscular and toned. His face was adorable and it was one that most would gawp at. His ocean blue eyes were his greatest feature coz at them was what made evry girl go weak at the knees at his intense stare. His hair was a brown colour **(like how his hair was in HSM 2) **that every girl in the school would like get their hands in. Yeah, you could say that Troy Bolton was a ladies man and you could also say that he was the **KING** of the school, well that was because he _was_ **KING** of the school plus he was the basketball captain. Every girl adored him and every guy wanted to be him, so to sum it all up, Troy actually ruled the school.

He chucked his towel into his washing basket and took it down. Placing it in the laundry room, he made his way into the kitchen. He saw his parents and best friend since pre-school Chad Danforth seated at the table.

Troy: good morning everyone.

Jack: morning son

Lucille: morning Troy

Chad: hey captain!

Troy: hey Chad, w'tcha doing here so early in the morning?

Chad: notin much. Just thought that I should just come and pick u up u know.

Troy: ok thanks for the offer but Chad, I have my own car and I think I can go to school on my own.

Chad: ok captain. Well I'm off so see ya at school captain.

Troy: bye Chad, see ya!

Chad: bye dude!

Troy then sat down next to his mom and was just about to start on his toast when his little sister Emma walked in. Emma Bolton, who had just turned 17, was in EH High school junior year. She like her brother had the Bolton blue eyes and a body structure that girls would die for. Instead of inheriting her father's brown hair, she had her mother's dark hair and she loved it. In the sports field, she too played basketball but not as much as her dad and brother so she ran track and won all the time. All the guys drooled over but she had her father's, brother and the basketball team protection that stopped her from dating other guys. It bothered her a lot but she knew that it was for her benefit so she didn't argue.

Emma walked in and took the seat next to her dad and started to munch on her toast.

Troy who was nearly finished with his breakfast got up from his seat and put his plate in the sink. Picking up his bag, he left for the front door but at that moment his sister stopped him.

Troy: what Emma?

Emma: please drop me off to school.

Troy: fine just get in the car!

Emma: yay thanks Troy! You're the best brother ever!

Troy: I know I am his voice filled with amusement.

Emma: I was being………oh never mind. Lets just go!

Troy: ok.

Then their mom called out to them just as they were about to leave.

Lucille: kids, we have guest coming tonight so please come home on time. Dinner is going to be served at 8.

Troy: kay mom! Bye

Emma: bye mom!

Lucille: bye kids!

Jack too then left to head for the school as he was the basketball coach. Kissing his wife on the cheek he too followed his kids out the door and was out of the house. That was how the Bolton's day had started.


	4. First Meeting and New Friends

**First Meeting & New Friends:**

Adam parked his BMW in a empty space and got out of the car. He reached for his & his sister bag that was in the back seat and locked the car. He gave Gabi her bag and signed something to her.

Adam signed: u ready?

Gabi signed: not really.

Adam signed: Ella, we talk about this remember! And remember what papa said? He wants you to try this time, we all do!

Gabi signed: I'll try, but I'm feeling nervous as always.

Adam: u will do fyn ok. Now lets go!

They walked up the steps and went through the big front doors and saw everyone looking at them. Gabi was nervous throughout the whole time but her brother was beside her so she knew she will be fine. Girls walked past them and flirtingly said 'hi' to Adam. He gave a casual hello and went with Gabi, who still stuck beside him the whole time, to the principle's office to give their transfer papers and get their schedule's.

They walked over to the secretary and asked if they could see him. She allowed them in and went back to her desk. Knocking on the door, they went in and gave their transfers paper's and got their schedule's.

Principle Matsui: ah yes the Montez twins right?

Adam: yes sir.

P. Matsui: and your sister is deaf as ur parents have told me. Gesturing to Gabriella who was looking around the room in wonder

Adam: that's right sir. Sir is there some way in which I could have all the same classes as her? U see she is not really that sociable, especially when it comes to her fellow classmates. She doesn't rely on anyone nor does she trusts anyone apart 4rm our brother's and parents. I'm her twin and she mostly sticks by me so can I have the same classes as her please sir?

P. Matsui: Mr. Montez, your father has told me all about ur sister's problem and I understand that u want to be with her so I permit you to have all the same classes. I have spoken to all ur teachers about ur sister's problem and they have no problem what so ever. Just as long as she does her work and seeing ur impressive scores from all your previous years of exam's, I must say that we hope u both will shine very brightly here at EH.

Adam: thanks Sir. Can we go now?

P. Matsui: shall I show you to ur homeroom?

Adam: please sir.

P. Matsui: right then, come this way please.

Adam: after you sir.

P. Matsui: thank you.

The twins followed him out of his office and up the staircase to room 205. They saw a bunch of students. Gabi felt some what scared and clung onto her brother even more tightly. Adam smiled at her and she smiled back. Mr Matsui knocked on the door and the twins saw a lady with glasses on with various different colours. Gabi silently laughed at the sight and showed the teacher to Adam who went in to giggles. She then turned to the class and saw a boy with piercing blue eyes staring at her. She blushed lightly and turned back to her brother. Mr Matsui turned to the teacher and told her the situation. Then he turned to the class who became silent at the arrival of the principle.

P. Matsui: class, we have two new students here at EH. Please welcome Adam and Gabriella Montez. They will be in this class for homeroom so please make them feel welcome. I would also like to tell you about Miss Montez problem. She is deaf and I know that she is the first deaf student ever to come here at EH but let's not put that in the way of becoming her friends. She is very bright and even though she can't hear, she can lip read. So let's not be too quick to judge her appearance.

Ms Darbus: don't worry sir. I'm sure Mr & Miss Montez will feel very welcome over here at EH. Why don't you two take a seat at the back.

Adam: thank you Ms…

Ms. Darbus: Ms. Darbus and I will be your homeroom teacher for this year.

Adam: thank you Ms.

Gabi signed: thank you.

Ms Darbus: what?

Adam: she said 'thank you' Ms.

Ms Darbus: oh you're welcome Miss Montez.

The twins sat down and Gabi saw that the boy with blue eyes was still staring at her. She became startled when she felt the intense stare he gave her. She looked over at her brother who was listening to the teacher talk. Just then Ms. Darbus had a call and told the class that she would be gone for about 10 mins and said that they could do whatever they want. As soon as she was out of the door, everyone got out of the seats and began to chat with their friends. Gabi and Adam began to talk in sign language about what subjects they had and what they were gonna do after school when they saw a few shadows covering the light from them. Adam looked up and saw a few people standing up there in front of his table. Gabi followed her brother's gaze and saw a few people staring at her one of them was the blue eyed boy who was staring at her before hand.

Adam: hi, I'm Adam and this is my sister Gabriella.

A boy with an afro spoke up: I'm Chad Danforth and this girl over here is my girlfriend Taylor.

Taylor: hi

A tall boy who was African-American stood beside a white blonde girl and a guy with blonde hair: I'm Zeke and this is my girlfriend Sharpay and that is her brother Ryan. They are twins

Sharpay and Ryan: hi

A dark hair boy spoke up: I'm Jason and this is my girl Kelsi

The boy with the blue eyes finally spoke up: and I'm Troy Bolton, basket ball captain.

Sharpay whacked him on the head: no need to brag about it.

Chad: well we wondering if you wanna sit with us at lunch time seeing as ur new and all. Thought u might wanna have some help

Adam signed to his sister: look Gabi, we're not the only set of twins and some people have introduced themselves. They want us to sit with them at lunch time. Come on, what a day to start of at a new school than to sit with new friends at lunch time.

Gabi looked unsure and signed back: but what……

Adam signed: no what's or but

Gabi pouted and Troy thought she looked cute with that face.

Adam: no don't give me that face.' He then turned to the gang and Troy stopped staring at Gabriella and turned to Adam who said: yh sure we will love to, won't we Gabi? He made sure Gabi was looking at him when he said that. She just scowled at her brother and fakely smiled at the gang who just smiled back.

The bell rang which was signalled end of homeroom and Adam got up, so did Gabi. She grabbed her bag and her brother's hand and rushed out through the doors.

Kelsi: what's up with her?

Troy: no idea Kelsi, but I can tell that this is going to be an interesting year, very interesting.

With that, they all left for their classes.

* * *

Next Chapter: Dinner with the Bolton's


	5. Dinner with the Boltons: Part 1

**Dinner at the Bolton's: Part 1**

News travelled fast down at EH & by the end of fourth of period, the whole school had found out about the new and only deaf student that had started at their school. People were talking about the latest news in different groups and how she & her brother had already become friends with the most popular students.

Cheerleaders were raging with jealousy at how she managed to capture the gaze of the basketball captain on her first day and how they couldn't do it even if they did know him throughout their whole lives, the Decathlon team were amazed on how fast the new set of twins could solve an equation really fast when Taylor invited them for a meeting after seeing Adam's intelligence in A.P Calculus class when correcting the teacher. Troy, Chad, Jason and Zeke invited them to watch a practice in free period before lunch. Adam also played alongside them and was told that he should try-out for the team at the try-outs which were next week by the coach who also happened to be Troy's father. Sharpay, Ryan and Kelsi invited them to come and watch a rehearsal of a production that the Evan twins were performing in. By the end of the day, the Montez twins had become well-known throughout the entire school.

* * *

Gabriella and Adam returned home after an eventful day at school. They said a cheerful hi to their parents and ran upstairs to their rooms.

Gabriella opened the door to her room and ran onto her bed grabbing out a black leather book with a white thread inside it. She opened and began scribbling away…

**Gabi's POV:**

I walked into my room and pulled out a black leather book with a white thread 4rm behind my pillows. I quickly found and empty page and began to write:

_Hey diary!_

_The school day ended in somewhat un-normal way for me. I had never thought that it would end this way. The people I thought of that was going to make fun of me had actually made me & Adam feel very welcome to the new school that I was beginning to have second thoughts on my fast decision - that there was no way I would be making friends with any of these people whom I had just met. I did thoroughly enjoy the first day of the new school. My lessons were great though they were easy seeing as I was a A+ student and I met lots of new people. Even though I was deaf people did make me & Adam feel welcome, very welcome. I had met some very nice people on my first day but still felt nervous about becoming friends with any of them, even if they had been so nice to me especially a certain blue-eyed boy by the name of Troy, who kept on staring at me with such an intent gaze that I was feeling very self-conscious throughout whenever I was near him._

_I could always feel his eyes on me and it didn't help that the cheerleaders were giving me bad looks too. I mean who wouldn't if they find out the new not to mention deaf student had caught the eyes of the Golden Boy? Sharpay had told me that Troy was the King of the school and all the cheerleaders wanted to go out with him but none had ever been asked out yet. Troy did flirt with them but would never ask them out she said. Chad said that he had known Troy since pre-school when he had come by over to me, Adam and Sharpay & also said that ever since he could remember Troy had never had a girlfriend coz he was waiting for the right girl. I thought that it was kinda right for him to do so but then I never knew the guy so I wasn't gonna be too quick on making decisions on him._

_ I also met Troy's little sister Emma and she was nice. She too had the Bolton blue eyes as everyone calls them. Mind you the way Adam kept on staring at her was immensely annoying but he was lucky that Troy didn't catch him staring like that. I guess the same could go for Troy when he was staring at me and Adam didn't catch him doing that. So both boys are in the same boat. The 'Wildcats' as they call themselves asked me and Adam to teach them some sign language so they could communicate with me. We agreed (well mostly Adam agreed for both of us much to my annoyance) but he did say that it was a bit tricky but Taylor said that they were always up to the challenge so they were all ready for it. _

_These people are ok but i'm still not sure if i really wanna be friends with them yet. What if they become my friends and all of a sudden they just abandon me forever? what if i can't be what they expect? what if they just become my friends coz they feel real sorry for me coz of my loss of hearing? There are so many questions in my mind and i can think of all the cons but not any pro's of having friends! Why did this have to happen to me? why can't i be some normal kid who has all 5 senses and doesn't need 2 depend on her brother all the tym while school? I haven't even had a boyfriend coz of my situation and i should be having one! Back in my old school guys did ask me out but once they found out that i was deaf, they just plainly ignored me straight out! Oh well guess you can't have everything huh?  
_

_Moving on... Adam had a call from mum telling him to tell me that we had an invite to go over our neighbour's house for dinner in the evening. She had obviously forgotten so she rang him up and told him and then he told me. Wow an invite to dinner and that means mum, dad & even Adam would want me to socialize and become – in their words 'more open'. You can neva escape from my family even if you are the quiet child, you would still be forced to go out! Doesn't anybody eva care for how I feel? I supposed not. Ugh I wish Aiden was here then I could tell him how I feel about all this rubbish! Ooh mum is calling so I need to get ready now. Wonder who the neighbour's are? I hope they are nice. Bye diary!_

**End of Gabi's POV**

* * *

The Montez family made their way out of their house and down the street. They had brought over a bottle of wine for the dinner as their neighbour had told them not to bring anything but Maria and Greg thought it would be unwise for their neighbour to do everything so they bought it over. They made their way to the house when Maria spoke: I'm sure you two would get along well with them. The couple have two kids u'know. The boy is about the same age as u two and his sister is a year younger. Their mother said that they both attend EH. Wonder if you met them or not?

Adam: we'll see ma.

The rang on the doorbell & a lady opened the door. She looked beautiful in a blue dress that also matched her blue eyes (_'kinda like Troy's'_ Gabi thought). The woman opened the door a bit more wider and invited the family in and introduced herself but before she could do so, a boy dressed in a blue and white stripe polo t-shirt with jeans came rushing down holding one sock in his hand and asked: mom where is my... He paused when he caught sight of four other people standing next to his mother. One in particular caught his eye and brown met blue.


	6. Dinner with the Boltons: Part 2

_Italics and underlined – Gabi talking in sign language._

**Dinner at the Bolton's: Part 2**

As brown met blue, Troy Bolton thought she was the image of perfection. Let's start with her hair: Her long, ebony curls went cascading off her shoulders and fell onto her back smelt of the strawberry & vanilla shampoo she had used to shampoo her hair with, Troy felt like he could run his hands through there forever. Her tanned face was shining like the radiant sun & although it didn't have much makeup on, he thought she still looked beautiful. He would do anything right now to touch that face off hers and cup it in his hands. Her eyelids were covered with a very thin black layer of eyeliner that perfected her chocolaty brown eyes. Man he could stare into them all day! She wore mascara and some light gold eye-shadow that was not too much nor too light. Her cheeks had a little bit of blush on there but there were more of a natural effect of blush on there than the effect the makeup gave her. Her lips were covered up with cherry lip gloss and Troy could almost taste the sweetness of her lips. How he wanted to kiss her there and then.

Her outfit was simply stunning & looked completely perfect on her that it was too much for Troy to take in. She had a white based jacket that tugged onto her body showing off all her curves on her body in the exact areas where they should be. Underneath the jacket she had a lattice trim drop waist creamy colour casual long top that was short sleeves & it fell just above her knees **(A/N: I cldn't find a pic of the top so just think of a long top in cream)**. From waist down she had a pair of skinny blue jeans that hugged on her legs in all the right places. It didn't look worn out nor did it look out of place for the occasion – '_just right'_ Troy thought. For jewellery she wore a long chain with a heart pendent on it and she wore a tamian bracelet – cappuccino colour. She also carried a leather bucket bag to match with the outfit and for footwear she wore brown boots that complimented her outfit perfectly. He found that he took his own time to take in her outfit. Troy Bolton thought that Gabriella Montez looked picture perfect. He knew he felt a certain attraction for her in the morning at school when he first laid eyes on her but now I knew for sure that I was falling for her. He had found the girl of his dreams, his angel.

* * *

Gabriella shifted uncomfortably under Troy's gaze. She held onto her brother's arm even tighter when she found Troy eyeing her up and down and taking his own time to take her image in his memory. She couldn't help but feel even more self-conscious when around him. It was starting to get to her but she knew that if she lavished out her anger in sign language he wouldn't understand a single thing so she turned her attention towards the stairs and found Emma standing there grinning like there was no tomorrow. She was dressed in a baby blue cammi with jeans and her long dark hair was tied up into a high ponytail. She had light blue eyeshadow on with some clear lip-gloss. She looked great!

Emma: Hi Gabriella, hi Adam!

She spoke with a cheerful ring in her voice which made her brother come back to reality and made everyone smile. Emma smiled too but for something different. She had noticed her brother's behaviour throughout the day wheneva Gabriella Montez was nearby and couldn't help but wonder if he was falling for her. Sure she may have been deaf but who cares she was sweet and vulnerable, exactly the kind of girl her brother needed. Gabriella would totally balance him out.

Emma came down the stairs with grace and pushed past her brother and went to go and greet her guests. Troy who was still staring felt the push his sister gave and jerked back to reality. 'Oh great Troy, you were caught staring at the girl of your dreams by ur sister! God I'm so in for it now!'

He came back down and stood opposite to Gabriella next to his sister who was grinning away like a fool while speaking: Hi I'm Emma Bolton and this here is my older brother Troy Bolton. We go to East High and this here is our mother Lucille Bolton. Dad's in his room getting ready coz he just came back from a basketball meeting

Maria: nice to meet you Emma. I'm Maria Montez, this is my husband Greg Montez and I'm sure you know our children Adam and Gabriella.

Emma: yh and it's nice to meet you too Mrs Montez, Mr Montez.

Greg: it's nice to meet you too Emma, Lucille and Troy.

Lucille: same here.

They fell into a comfortable silence until Troy broke it.

Troy: uhh mom…I was wondering if you had seen my other sock? I can't find it in my drawer, its not there.

Lucille: check in the laundry room, might be there.

Troy: k ma.

* * *

After a while (full of introductions & Troy finding his sock) the Bolton and Montez families were seated at the dinner table in the Bolton household. Jack and Greg on the two ends, Lucille next to Jack on his right with Emma and then Troy following and Maria sat next to Jack's left with Adam next to her followed by Gabriella who sat next to her father and opposite Troy **(what a big coincidence! LOL)**

'Well this looks good gesturing at the food on the table.' Adam complimented. He was always a sucker for meals especially after a hard day at school. He loved his mom cooking but he hadn't eaten a thing since he was saving room for dinner so he was starving!

'Yes well Emma and I made this with no help of Troy what so eva so please do dig in and eat up!' Lucilled told him

'Way to go ma! Thanks for the comment on me!' Troy told his mother

'But it's true Troy…' Emma said trying to make him see reason

'Why don't we start with dinner now?' Jack asked saving his son with anymore talks on that particular topic & not wanting any fights between his children. Troy sent him a 'thank you' look but Jack ignored it. Instead he grabbed a plate and began to load on food for himself. Greg rubbed his hands hungrily and began loading food for himself onto his own plate. Maria took the plate from Lucille and began with the roast potatoes while Adam grabbed a plate for himself and Gabriella. He handed her the plate (but not after filling it up for her) and she took it gladly indicating that she was very hungry. She rubbed her hands hungrily like her dad and seized her knife and fork and began to 'dig in'! Troy smiled at her. She looked so cute when she done that. He got himself a plate and began to load food for himself. The adults began to chit chat about politics and what not & Emma saw what Adam had done and 'awed' at them while everyone look confused at what she was 'awing' about except Gabi who was completely involved with her meal.

'That was so sweet. Troy never does that for me!' Emma exclaimed

'Never does what sweetie?' Lucille asked her daughter

'Fill my plate with food so that i eat something!' Emma replied

'Oh that well Adam has always done that for Gabi.' Maria said

'Why?' Jack asked

'Ever since Gabi became deaf she has always been dependant on me and I'm ok with that. Yh it does take up my time but she is my sister and I love her for whateva she is. Deaf or not I'll always be there with her every step of the way. She is even dependant on Aiden and Aaron…' Adam said

'Who are they?' Troy asked

'Our older brother's. They are 2 years older than us & they're back in NY in college. They're twins too...' Adam said

'Oh.' said Troy

'Yh well,ever since I can remember we 3 brothers made a promise to each other that we would protect our Ella here. She's our only sister and being her older bro's it's our duty to protect her 4rm whatever harm may come in her way. She's the angel in our family and we all adore her though she does she get what she wants most of the tym being the daddy's girl she is, so she can be a spoilt brat when she wants to be and can get into tantrums but other than that she is my little fun loving sister and I love her!' Adam continued as he looked at his sister who was still eating and smiled.

'That was so touching! Troy why can't you be like that?' Emma asked

'Course I'm loving. I take you wherever u want with ur m8ts. I drive u to the mall, to school, to ur friends etc etc.' Troy replied

'Whatevs Troy!' the girl said with attitude

'Kids stop fighting right now!' Lucille told them

'Sorry mom.' Troy and Emma said together

They all turned to look at Gabriella who was just finishing Adam's glass of water (she took it wivout him knowing of corse) and smiled at her. She put the glass down and found all eyes on her and looked confused. She raised an eyebrow and looked at her father who just smiled back at her. She shrugged and took some potatoes of her brother's plate and began eating away. Adam laughed and said: yep that's my sister!

They all laughed and Lucille began a convo & asked: 'Adam what do you like doing? I mean what are your hobbies?'

'Well I love school, my favourite subjects are maths and science but I love sports too. I love bikes which reminds me dad when is my motorbike coming? It should've been here no?' the boy asked his father

'It's arriving tomorrow afternoon' he answered his son's question

'Kewl! Well anyways like I was saying Mrs Bolton, I like sports too. Football, baseball, swimming and basketball are some of my favourite. Mr Bolton saw me today while Troy and the guys offered me to play with them and he said I should try out at the try-outs next week.' Adam spoke again with excitement.

'Well that's good. Who do you play football with?' Lucille asked

'My older brother's back home. They're on the football team in their college and their awesome. We've been to all their games and they've won every single of them.' Adam replied

'That is good. Think they good give us some game if they ever come over?' Jack questioned

'They are coming soon I think, but I don't know when. I'll ask them for you sir.' Adam said positively.

'You drive a motorbike?' Troy asked with excitement

Gabriella nodded after she read his lips when he asked Adam the questions. _'Its really cool too! The way the wind blows in your face and in your hair makes you feel free! You just feel like your somebody else when you're on the motorbike and it's just so amazing the way everything feels around you! I love riding on it!_

'I'm not trying to be rude or anything but i did not get anything out of that!' Jack said. 'She said "Its really cool too! The way the wind blows in your face and in your hair makes you feel free! You just feel like your somebody else when you're on the motorbike and it's just so amazing the way everything feels around you!" She loves riding on it!' Greg replied word to word telling Jack what his daughter said

'Well maybe i should try it sometime. Think you could give me a ride Adam?' Troy asked

'Sure anytime!' Adam said

All finished off their dinner. Then it was time for desert. A big chocolate cake was served and Gabriella smacked her lips greedily. She caught sight of Troy who was smiling and staring at her while she raised her eyebrow again. Her gaze then caught sight of Emma bringing the plates and spoons with her mom and she placed them on the table.

'Help yourself everyone!' Lucille shouted enthusiastically

'This is such a big cake Lucille. We can't possibly be able to finish it 2nite.' Maria reasoned

'No need to worry Maria, the boys will finish it. I assure you that by 2morrow it will be gone.' Lucille assured.

'Well take a piece everyone and make sure it's nice and big.' Jack said

Maria handed her children and husband a plate with spoons. Adam made sure that Gabriella had a big piece and she made sure that he got the same size as her. The twins began to eat while everyone was still helping themselves. Jack re-began the convo again.

'Very well and Gabriella what do you like doing?' Jack asked

No answer came from her mouth instead she carried with her now second helping of chocolate cake. Lucille kicked her husband's leg hard underneath the table and he winced. Quickly sensing what he said wrong to Gabriella he began to ramble in apology to the Montez's who just smiled.

'I'm really really sorry Greg! I completely forgot that she was deaf…' Jack rambled on. 'It's alright Jack. Most people forget when they first meet Ella,' Greg assured the man sitting opposite him. Jack sighed in relief and asked Adam to make Gabriella face him since he knew that she could lip read.

'Gabriella…what…do…you…like…doing?' he asked slowly so she could read his lips. Gabi looked at him as if he was stupid and sign to her brother '_Adam tell him that I'm not stupid and that I can read fast lips! I've had years of practice!'_ 'She said that she isn't stupid and has had years of practice so she can read fast lips. You don't have to talk slowly sir.' Adam told his teacher who looked embarrassed as to what the 18 year old said. He went a deep shade of red and began to laugh nervously. Troy silently laughed at his father's embarrassment.

'Oh yes of course. So what do you like doing?' Jack asked. '_I like to read, write, swim, play footie with my bro's, ride on my brother's bike like i said before and cook. My brother's say that they love my cooking! Although I think they are only saying that to please me.' _She turned to her brother and asked him to translate to which he did and replied back to her 'Gabi we are not saying that just to please you. We are saying it because your food is great and we love it just like we love you.' He looked at her and she looked back to read his lips and smiled to what he said and gave him a big hug that lasted for a few seconds. Everyone smiled at the close brother-sister relationship and then went back to the conversation.

'Lucille what do you for a living?' Maria asked the woman opposite her as she had a bite out of cake. 'It's not much of a job but I still love doing it. I work in a charity organizations and help collect things that the poor and needy need like clothes and other stuff. We have fairs to raise money. Some are in East High outside the school or we have them just down the local park. Troy and Emma helps me sometime's too if they are not doing anything and they bring their friends along. Kids from the care home down the road come as well and they adore Troy. He plays around with them and helps them in whatever he can.'

'That's really good.' Greg replied. Troy gave him a smile 'Maybe we could go to one of these fairs and give some money. What do you say kids?' Greg asked his children who nodded.

'Well that's great I mean we could all go together. There is one coming up just before Christmas. I think it's on the 18th of December.'

Gabriella shook her head as if disagreeing with Lucille. Troy who noticed this asked her 'What's wrong? Can't you come?' he asked with a disappointment clearly in his voice though he tried to hide it.

'Its just that's the day of Aiden and Aaron's 21st birthday and well like everyone else they wanna celebrate it and said that they were gonna come over here & spend it with us. So no we can't come, but mom and dad might be able too.' Adam told Troy whose face had lost its happiness. Greg gave his son a look and was about to retort when Adam spoke again 'Cum on pa, you know that Aiden and Aaron wants me and Ella to spend their b-day with them, we promised so we can't go but you and ma can! We'll come next time, _te prometo_ papa!'

'Why don't we just tell your brother's about the upcoming fair and see if they wanna go with? If they do then they can celebrate their b-day over there with your whole family and if not then you 4 siblings can go out.' Jack offered after seeing his son's down face when Troy asked Gabriella if she couldn't go.

'_Yeah we could do that, Adam what do you say?' _Gabriella asked her twin. 'I suppose we could ask them but I can't guarantee you anything sir, you can't tell with my bro's.' Gabi smacked him on the head so he quickly said 'sorry El, _our_ brothers. Happy now El?' _'Very!'_ Adam smiled at his sister who smiled back.

* * *

After dinner everyone parted their ways. The 2 men went into the family to watch a game of basketball that Jack remembered was coming on that night, Maria and Lucille were clearing up the table and the 4 teenagers were left standing in the kitchen.

'So what would you like to do now?' Troy asked looking at Gabriella. 'Suppose a tour of your house maybe?' Adam replied. 'Sure, right this way!' Troy said.

The 4 teens went upstairs and the Bolton kids showed around. First they came to Emma's room.

'The complete purple room! Books over there in the bookcase, wardrobe filled with clothes, clothes and clothes and the bed is messy like always never made!' Troy described his sister's room with a cheerful voice while Emma just scowled.

'Let's go to Troy's room and we'll see who is the messy one in this family!' Emma said while looking at her brother scornfully.

They all left to go to the room down the hall and stood by the door. Troy unlocked it with the key and bounced into his room looking around proudly.

'You see Em unlike some I have manners to clean my room up before we have guest coming ova!' Troy looked at his sister who looked as if she would kill him any moment. If looks could kill, Troy would have been dead by now.Emma ran out of the room while Adam followed her out.

Troy laughed while Gabriella shifted uncomfortably. His gaze fell upon the nervous brunette who looked around the room nervously. He made his way towards and held her hand while she looked at him in shock. Sparks flew through both their hands as they made their way to Troy's bed. He sat the brunette down and looked at her as their gaze met. Troy continued to look into her eyes. They showed something he couldn't read, something he never felt before and that was fear. He looked into her to find herself shaking with nervousness and held her hands tighter in order to make the nervousness go.

'Don't be nervous. I'm not gonna hurt you,' Troy assured her. Gabriella felt herself ease up with comfort as Troy held her hands. She had never felt this way before with anyone apart 4rm her family especially a male. She looked into Troy's eyes and found something she only found in her brother's eyes. There was compassion, devotion and something she hadn't seen before: love. She deepened her search in his eyes and only noticed how blue they were, how clear they were and how they showed really deep emotions. She found Troy leaning.He was at least a millimetre apart 4rm her lip when the door banged open and Troy jumped making Gabriella jump to.

'Cum on Ella mum and dad are calling us. We're going home now!' Adam took his sister by the hand and brought her back to reality. Gabriella didn't dare look back at Troy who had a smirk on his face which was clearly seen by his sister.

'Bye Adam, bye Gabriella! See ya at school 2morrow!' Troy shouted out.

'Bye Troy.' Adam said.

The Montez twins left and went downstairs and with their parents they were out of the door. Emma looked at her brother who had a grin on his face. 'Now what was all that about?' she asked curiously

'Nothing.' Troy said full of smiles.

'Yeah right dumbo you nearly kissed her!' Emma exclaimed. 'Well it might have been a kiss if Adam hadn't come in.' said Troy smirking still.

* * *

**Translations:**

_te prometo_ - i promise


End file.
